Construction workers are notorious for failing to maintain adequate documentation of events on their construction jobs. In the event of a dispute, failure to have supporting documentation can be expensive and in some cases devastating for a construction firm. Construction supervisors can be mobile 90% of the time and consequently have difficulty finding time to sit at a computer and enter data, while conventional handheld mobile technology is slow, burdensome and expensive.